So, Is That A Yes?
by CM44
Summary: The toughest part is knowing when or how to say, will you marry me? A cute one shot super fluffy! SLASH!


**Just a one shot I thought of. XD so much fluff. Okay enjoy! **

Reid's p.o.v.

Hotch was talking to Morgan. Nothing unusual. Hotch talked to Rossi and it ended with Rossi patting Hotch on the back. Weird? Hotch said something to JJ which Prentiss, Garcia, and Strauss were all near that made them squeal. Red alert, red alert. When did Strauss talked to any of them! Something is going on here?

Normal p.o.v.

Hotch walked right pasted Reid. Leaving a very curious Reid behind in the dust. "I got to know." Reid whispered to himself. "Hey kid after work do you wanna go grab some food the whole team's coming?" Morgan asked.

"Only if you tell me what's going on?" Reid said, giving Morgan his innocent stare. "I don't know what you mean?" Morgan said, looking around for help. "Oh you know very much what I mean, Derek." Reid said, leaning on his desk folding his arm. "Whoa, when have we ever used first names before?" Morgan asked.

"Tell me." Reid insisted. "Um, um, COMING GARCIA! Sorry Reid got to run." Morgan said walking away.

Hotch's p.o.v.

That was too close for comfort. I would have fired Morgan if he had said anything. I was surprise that Reid was that curious though. I mean when you date a profiler, it gets hard trying to keep secrets. But, I still love him. "So three years." Rossi said.

I jumped. "Now I know how the others feel." I mumbled. "Aaron are you sure your ready for this?""I'm positive, Dave I love him and I would do anything for him." "Okay but as long as you don't do anything stupid like get him pregnant." Rossi smirked. "I'll try not too." I joked.

Rossi hesitated to leave. "See you after work and you know about my PLUS one, right?" "Yes and you try not to get her pregnant." I said walking to my desk. "Funny Aaron." Rossi said leaving my office.

Reid's p.o.v.

I hate not knowing things. It made me feel insecure. I know Hotch was talking about me. I can feel it, but then again it could be my mom's illness acting up. "Hey you." I saw Hotch sitting on my desk. "Um I thought you said not here because it wasn't professional?" I said sitting on my chair since I went to get coffee.

"I know its just that I was wondering if you would come with me to dinner with the team?" Hotch said nervously. "Aaron Hotchner, are you getting nervous over little old me?" I say trying to act cute. "Um-" "Well of course I'm going or Garcia will hijack me again." I said slightly laughing at the memory. "G-Good." Hotch said starting to leave.

"Wait, what's wrong your never this nervous?" I said grabbing his hand. "Listen I got a lot of paperwork to do so." Hotch said releasing his hand from mine. "Um, okay?" I watch Hotch leave. 'Something is totally up.'

-After work-

Normal p.o.v.

It was a small cute restaurant with very few people and the team had gotten a beautiful seat on the outside skirt of the restaurant. The night was beautiful and everyone was dressed nice or handsome. Hotch was sitting right next to Reid holding his hand under the table.

Reid's p.o.v.

What the hell is going on? I mean first Hotch lets us go home early then he dresses hot himself. Now we're in the same beautiful restaurant where we shared our first kiss. What is he planning?

Hotch's p.o.v.

I love Spencer I really do but sometimes he asks way too many question. I mean on our way here he kept asking why I was so nervous. I mean I know I'm never nervous this much but I just couldn't help it.

I saw Rossi coming in the restaurant alone. "Hey, where's your plus one?" I asked. "At work, she couldn't make and wishes you the best of luck." Rossi chuckled. "Tell her I said thanks."

We ate our food in laughter and embarrassment. I kept looking at Reid from time to time which of course made Reid blush. 'It's the perfect time.' I locked eyes with Rossi and gave a nod which was returned. I hear the girls squeal and Morgan throwing his famous smile.

Reid looked up from his drink with a curious look, I always found that adorable and irresistible. "Okay I give up, what is going on?" Reid finally said in frustration. "You know this is the same restaurant we shared our first kiss?" I said looking at the spot near the tree.

Reid smiled at the memory, it was adorable. "Reid, um I have a question I want to ask you." I grabbed the small black box in my coat pocket. I could feel my heart beat faster. "Spencer Reid, will you marry me?" I looked at Reid's face.

His face changed into something I couldn't describe. Reid's smile had dropped and he shook his head. "No." Reid said quietly.

Normal p.o.v.

"What do you mean 'no'? Reid, Hotch is everything you could have asked for!" Garcia yelled. "Wait-" "There's no excuse for saying no. You love him more than tomorrow and you say no." JJ said. "Listen to me! I mean no but yes." Reid said.

Hotch was completely confused. "No but yes?" He asked. "Okay, no because we would lose our jobs, but yes to it being a secret marriage between the seven of us." Reid said. "Eight, Strauss knows." Rossi said.

Reid seem kinda shocked at that information. "How does she know?" Hotch laughed. "She might have guessed correctly and accused me about it." Hotch said. "How did you get her not to spill the beans?" Reid asked. "Well, I guess you can say that's why Italians are the best." Rossi said fixing his mustache.

Everyone was shocked at Rossi's confession. "You 'did' our Section Chief Erin." Garcia gasped. Reid grabbed Hotch's arm. "Sorry Rossi, this guy is mine." Reid joked. "So is that a yes?" Hotch asked.

Reid smiled. "How about let's start over again." Everyone nodded. "Spen-" "Yes, Aaron Hotchner." Hotch laughed. "I didn't ask anything yet." Reid put his arms around around Hotch's neck. "I don't care, we'll always be each others." That one breath taking kiss sealed the deal.

**OH MY FUCKIN GUBLER! THIS IS SO FUCKIN FLUFFY! Trust me I died while I wrote this. Okay please Read and Review.**


End file.
